Why do you not love me mother?
by theangelhasfallen
Summary: Castiel is a young mute boy with a dark secret, which both he and his brother, Gabriel, desperately try to hide: they are both being sold sexually by their mother to her so called 'friends'. When castiel meets a young boy named Dean, will he be saved or is it too late?


'Castiel come here you little piece of shit' his mothers called angrily, her raggedy blonde hair haphazardly cascading over her sunken cheeks, hiding her ice blue eyes and her thin lips.

Long ago Castel would have even called her beautiful, but the anger and hatred which filled her eyes seemed to cancel out any exterior beauty. Her body was so filled up will dispair that sometimes Castiel even found himself pitying her, even though she was the reason for why his life (and his Brothers) was an actual living hell on earth.

Castiel briskly walked over, knowing if he kept her waiting there would be dire concequences (and by that he meant a beating, which he really didn't need at that moment in time)

yes mother he signed, even though she was not even looking at him as her thin, willowy figure was bent over their red mini.

The truth was that he could not talk -He was a selective mute and had been since the tender age of seven. He had no reason to talk and knew that even if he wanted to, he couldn't.

'take this into the house' his mother, Naomi, barked, before dropping a huge cardboard box into his outstretched arms.

His legs buckled with the extreme weight, as he hauled himself up their new drive.

Using his shabby, worn converse he kicked open the door and plonked the box down in the hallway.

Cas looked around. This was the first time he had been in his new home. It was small but clean, with a tiny kitchen, two bedrooms, one bathroom and a sitting room. The floors were wooden (cas internally grimaced as he knew personally that it hurt like a bitch when you were thrown on them) and the wall paper had an ugly, pink floral design on it.

He wandered up the stairs, dragging the box which was filled with his merger belongings up to his room and looked around.

the room was tiny, about the size of a walk in wardrobe, with a hard army cot shoved in the corner, under a window which overlooked the crowded street. The walls were painted a boring white and there was no chest of draws.

Cas sighed. Using his keys, he sliced open the masking tape and opened the box. Out came some of his most prized possessions: a thick white duvet with bees decorating it, his school books, his (fun) reading books and his drawing pad and pencils.

Neatly he placed the blanket on the bed, and rolled up an old t-shirt to use as a pillow. He then lined up his books along the back wall, opposite the door, along with his clothes folded up in the cupboard box.

It took around only an hour to compete packing, but he was exhausted and starving

Slowly, he crept down the stairs to find that his mother was passed out on the cracked sofa, clutching a vodka bottle to her chest. She was wearing nothing but her thin, lace bra and thong, so castiel gently placed a blanket over her and went to the kitchen.

As his mother only made money via illegal means and she was usually too drunk to haul herself to the shops, the cupboards were mainly empty.

He discreetly grabbed a grubby plate, from a near by box ,a mouldy piece of bread and some peanut butter to make a sandwich (if you could even call it that).

cas grimiced before taking a bite. However, he was so hungry he wolfed it down I'm about three minutes flat. It did nothing to quench his hunger though, as his stomach groaned pitifully.

The truth was that his mother had disallowed him and his older brother Gabriel to eat on then journey to their new house, in fear of getting crumbs in her new car.

The drive had been about two and half days long, and both boys were emotionally and physically drained.

Apon reaching the house, Castiel had been thrown out onto the driveway and his mother whisked his brother off too one of her mothers friends, castiel though bitterly.

Gabriel had still not returned and castiel was growing worried. He knew what went on with his mothers friends, as he too had to endure it on a weekly bases, but that still did not stop a spurt of anger towards his mother

How could she do this to her own children? Her own flesh and blood? He angry thoughts swirling around his head as he washed his plate up and put it away.


End file.
